Vegeta's Nephew
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to Vampire Crisis. Just mentioning Coge's name is enough to either strike fear or hatred. So how will everyone react when they discover that... He has a son.
1. Chapter 1

The next installment of Toushiro's adventures with Vegeta and the Z-Fighters. Sequel to _Vampire Crisis_.

* * *

**The Beginning**

One year after Vegeta met Toushiro...

Coge: "Damn it! I was so close this time! But that 'Soul Reaper' brat had to get in my way!"

On an unknown planet somewhere in space, Coge was tending to his wounds. Every time he retreated, he'd go into space. If he staid on Earth, he'd be found easily by the Z-Fighters. As the scarred saiyan tended to his wounds, he couldn't help but get angrier. His wounds should have healed by now! But his slowly aging body was taking longer to heal wounds now. Every year they'd take longer and longer, a sign of his age. As he thought about his mortality, Coge was unaware of the approaching figure behind him until he heard a rock clank.

Coge: "Come out before I blow you out!"

To his surprise, a woman appeared. But it wasn't just any woman. It was a female saiyan!

Coge: "A saiyan? How is this possible?!"

Female Saiyan: "You're the prince, aren't you?!"

The unknown female bowed down before Coge.

Coge: "Answer my question!"

Female Saiyan: "Sorry, your majesty. The saiyan race is alive once again!"

Coge: "And my father?"

She only nodded.

Coge: "Perfect! Now if I can only destroy that wretched brother of mine!"

Female Saiyan: "You mean that Vegeta is alive too?"

Coge: "Unfortunately! ... ... Why didn't you call him 'prince'?"

Female Saiyan: "Because he's not the real prince to me. I believe that the first born child of the king should always be the heir."

Coge: "Ok, you just made me not want to kill you."

Coge went back to dressing his wounds. The next thing he knew, the woman had placed her hands on his back and shoulders.

Female Saiyan: "Your Majesty... I think I can help you get rid of that false prince of a brother."

Coge: "Why do you think I need help, woman?"

Female Saiyan: "You don't need help with power, Your Majesty... You're already strong enough. But what you do need help with is mortality."

Coge turned his head slightly towards the female that was gently touching his body.

Female Saiyan: "You were the first born, so you're older. That unfortunately means that your brother will outlive you! But I can fix that."

Coge: "... ..."

Female Saiyan: "If the worst case scenario happens and Vegeta lives past you, wouldn't it be nice to have someone to avenge you?"

Coge: "What are you offering, woman?"

Female Saiyan: "The passing of your genes, Your Majesty. I'm offering the gift of your rightful genes passing on to avenge you if you are killed and taking what is rightfully yours."

Coge... Actually smirked with pleasure. This woman was a pure saiyan so his offspring would be pure unlike Vegeta's son.

Coge: "Hmm..."

Female Saiyan: "What do you say, my King?"

Coge: "... ... I'll take your offer... My Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unknown Child**

Six years later...

Goku: "Come on, Grimmjow! You can do better than that!"

Goku was running through the forest around his home with Grimmjow struggling to keep up. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was allowed to live in the Living World so long as he staid with Goku or a member of Goku's family. The Arrancar was fast, but Goku was a little faster. The 6th Espada finally just gave up and collapsed in the grass. Goku just bent down over him and looked at him.

Goku: "And you gave Ichigo a hard time?"

Grimmjow: "Ah shut up, Goku!"

As Goku chuckled, Grimmjow looked up at the sky. He sat up and pointed.

Grimmjow: "Uh, Goku..."

Goku: "Huh?"

Grimmjow: "Look! Up there!"

Goku: "Nice try, Grimmjow, but you're not fooling..."

Goku suddenly heard it and glanced up at the sky. A Saiyan Space Pod like the ones Vegeta and Goku came to earth in was flying across the sky and heading towards them! It then veered off and landed just a little further in the woods from Goku and Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: "What was that?!"

Goku: "Come on!"

Goku dashed off towards the location of the space pod!

Grimmjow: "Hey! Wait up Goku!"

Goku flew through the forest with a sense of purpose, and for good reason. Every time one of these space pods appeared, it always brought trouble. The last time one came, it brought the most dangerous and most evil person Goku and his friends had ever encountered... Vegeta's older brother, Coge. Goku still remembered that day so vividly. He was the one who rescued Coge from death and brought him to Vegeta. That was the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life, and he isn't going to let it happen again! Whatever was in this space pod, he was going to be there and get rid of it if it was hostile. Finally, Goku arrived at the crater the pod had made. He looked down and stared at the space pod, a feeling of deja vu all over again. But this time he wasn't alone. Grimmjow caught up and stared at the strange ship too.

Goku: "Get ready for a fight if need be, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow: "I'm ready!"

Goku slowly descended into the crater with the Arrancar close behind. As they approached the ship, Goku told Grimmjow about them. After hearing that the last one had brought Coge to earth, Grimmjow was more ready to fight then before! Even he was afraid of Coge. The pod door didn't open which was odd. Both men quietly walked up to the window and looked inside. But what they saw was nothing like what they were expecting. A little boy.

Goku: "Grimmjow! Go get our friends!"

Grimmjow: "Right!"

The Arrancar hurried off to get the others! While he waited, Goku peered inside the space ship again. The child didn't look injured or anything. A minute later and Krillin, Gin, Yamcha, Tien, Ulquiorra and Piccolo all arrived with Grimmjow.

Krillin: "What's inside, Goku?!"

Goku: "It's a kid..."

Everyone just gasped silently and looked at one another. Soon enough they were all sliding down the crater to join the saiyan. Once they did, Goku took a deep breath and forced the door open. With the door open, they all could see the boy more clearly now. But they also could see what he looked like too.

Gin: "Is it just me or does he..."

Krillin: "Yeah, he does!"

The boy looked a lot like Vegeta and Coge. What's more, he had a tail too. That meant only one thing... A saiyan. Suddenly the saiyan boy started to wake up. His eyes opened and locked onto the crowd instantly. The poor thing curled up into a ball out of fear.

Goku: "Hey, it's ok.. We won't hurt you."

Goku held out his hand and offered it to the boy with a warm smile. After a few moments of hesitation, the child took his hand and was led out of his space ship. Goku picked the little saiyan boy up and held him close.

Goku: "Hey, little guy. What's your name?"

Kosa: "Kosa."

Goku: "Kosa, huh. Well I'm Goku and these are my friends. So where'd you come from?"

The little boy was shy. But he handed Goku a disk.

Krillin: "What's that?"

Goku: "I don't know. One way to find out, right?"

Goku then heard a growling sound and looked at the boy. He was clearly hungry. And a yawn told him that he was sleepy too.

Goku: "But first let's get him a good meal and a soft bed to lay in."

Everyone smiled. What harm could a little boy do anyway? They all headed back to Goku's house where his family and the rest of his friends were all waiting. Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, Bulma who was holding her baby girl in her arms and more. They all just stared at the boy Goku was holding. He looked so much like Coge and Vegeta it was scary.

Gohan: "So who's this, dad?"

Goku: "This is Kosa. Poor thing's hungry and sleepy."

Chi-Chi: "Well then I'll whip him something up."

Videl: "Let me give you a hand."

Goku sat Kosa down into a chair. The poor little boy was very shy.

Trunks: "Hey there! I'm Trunks!"

Goten: "And I'm Goten!"

Kosa just hid away as best he could.

Bulma: "Leave him be, boys. He's gonna be a little on the timid side for a while."

Trunks: "Ok mom."

Soon after, Chi-Chi and Videl came out with a nice hot meal for the saiyan boy.

Chi-Chi: "Dig in, sweetie."

Kosa: "O-Ok... Thank you."

While Kosa ate, Goku asked Gohan to set up the disk reader and t.v. Just as Gohan was finished, Kosa had eaten his fill and was falling a sleep. While Kosa slept on the couch, they all gathered to see what was on the disk that the boy had handed to Goku.

Goku: "Let's see what's on here."

Goku put the disk in and it began to play. It was a recording from a doctor. But the message on the disk gave them all the shock of their lives.

_Doctor's Recording: "This is a message for Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan Race. Prince Vegeta... I am Doctor Engur of Planet Pital, the largest hospital planet in the galaxy. You are probably wondering why this boy was sent to you and wether he is a pure saiyan or not. Please, allow me to explain... This boy is indeed a pure saiyan. His name is Kosa. His mother was an unknown female saiyan who was tragically killed by his own father just minutes after he was born 2 weeks prematurely. This boy's father then abandoned him to us, saying that he had no interest in a weak and worthless boy. The poor child was so small and fragile that we had a hard time stabilizing him, and there were many moments where we thought he would be lost. But our facility is top of the line and we managed to pull him through, though this is probably obvious to you. The staff and I all took care of this child for the last 5 1/2 years and we decided that he needed to live with his family. Now you maybe wondering what's this got to do with you? Well it has everything to do with you, Prince Vegeta. We checked the database for any surviving relatives and your name was the only one that came up. Why your name? That's simple to answer. Kosa is your biological nephew. His father's name is Coge. I know this may come as a shock to you upon hearing that this boy is your nephew but I assure you that everything I just told you is 100% true! You have my word as a licensed medical professional! We all dearly hope that you will look after this boy with the same love and affection that we have given him over the years and we thank you for understanding. Take care and stay healthy!"_

The recording ended. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and the others all slowly turned to each other with wide and shocked eyes before slowly turning to the little boy that was sleeping behind them. They just gazed at him with wide, surprise and fear filled eyes. Who could blame them? Forget that Vegeta was his uncle! They just discovered that this boy was Coge's son! The most savage, bloodthirsty, cynical, insane and maniacal person they've ever known's own flesh and blood! Goku quickly glanced at his friends and they were all giving him a look.

Goku: "What?"

Krillin: "So how will you do it?"

Goku: "Do what?"

Yamcha: "Get rid of him!"

Piccolo: "That boy is Coge's own flesh and blood, you heard it for yourself!"

Tien: "Everybody hates Coge, even you and you know it!"

Goku: "Guys I can't."

Krillin: "What are you talking about, Goku?! Of course you can!"

Yamcha: "Just drop him off a cliff or something!"

Goku: "I can't guys. I can't do that."

Bulma: "Why not, Goku? This is the son of the man who's been trying to kill my husband for years, remember!?"

Goku: "Because it's not my choice to make! He's not related to me so I don't have a say in what's going to be done with him!"

Piccolo: "So what are you going to do, Goku?! Tell Vegeta?"

Goku: "Well yeah! It's his nephew."

Tien: "It's Coge's son!"

Krillin: "How do we know if he's not here to kill Vegeta?!"

Yamcha: "Just get rid of him!"

Goku: "WILL YOU ALL STOP YELLING AT ME!"

Everyone calmed down.

Goku: "Ok look... I'm going to call Vegeta and ask him to come over. I'll tell him everything myself. It's his nephew, so let's let him decide what to do. If Vegeta says get rid of him, I won't argue with him. I understand where you're all coming from, Coge's given us nothing but hell over the years. But still, it is Vegeta's choice to make, not mine or yours. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vegeta Meets His Nephew**

Goku paced back and forth in front of his house. The longer he waited, the more anxious he got. Finally, his wait was over.

Vegeta: "Kakarot."

Goku turned around and saw Vegeta coming up towards him. As he did, the earth raised saiyan easily saw the large scar that Coge had given him on his chest. That moment flashed in Goku's mind. He still partially blames himself for what had happened. He had brought Coge to Vegeta, and it nearly cost Vegeta his life. Goku just prayed that he wasn't making the same mistake twice.

Goku: "Vegeta... Thanks for coming over so suddenly."

Vegeta: "No problem but you'll have to make it quick. I'm expected back in 2 hours. So what is it?"

Goku: "Uh... Well... (sigh) I have something to show you... Come on in."

Vegeta followed Goku inside his house. Goku asked Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten and Grimmjow to head over to Capsule Corp along with the others while he talked to Vegeta, so they were alone. Inside, the earth-raised saiyan told Vegeta to sit down while he prepared the t.v and disk reader. Before he pressed play, Goku looked at the prince.

Goku: "Earlier this morning, our friends and I found a space pod like the one we came in and there was a 6 year old boy inside. This boy is a saiyan because he has a tail."

Vegeta: "Are you serious?"

Goku: "Yeah I am."

Vegeta: "Ok so... What's that got to do with me?"

Goku: "He looks a lot like you."

Vegeta: "Many saiyans look similar to each other even if they aren't related. So what?"

Goku: "Er... Well... He had this on him... Just watch."

And Goku played the recoding and sat down next to Vegeta. Goku only watched the prince while the recording played. Vegeta didn't seem affected that much at first. But then the message got to the part about Kosa's bloodline and Goku saw practically all of the color drain from Vegeta. The recording ended soon after and Goku just looked at his shocked friend. The saiyan prince was really hoping that this was a joke.

Vegeta: "T-This is a-a joke, r-right?! Please tell me that this is a joke, Kakarot!"

Vegeta looked right into Goku's eyes. Then, the earth-raised saiyan shook his head. It wasn't a joke. Horror filled Vegeta's eyes and a second later, he fainted right in front of Goku.

Goku: "Vegeta!"

7 minutes went by and Vegeta finally started to come to. The first thing he saw was Goku hovering over him with a cool wash-cloth. Goku couldn't blame Vegeta for fainting, in fact, he was expecting it. Not only did the man just found out that he had a nephew, but that the said nephew was the son of the person who's done nothing but try and kill him all his life! What else could he do but faint?! And he hadn't even SEEN Kosa yet. If Vegeta reacted like this to just the news, how would he react to actually seeing Kosa?

Goku: "How are you feeling, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "... ... (groan) Sick..."

Goku: "I felt almost the same way when I first saw the message. Unbelievable, huh? I honestly never expected Coge having a son."

Vegeta: "Nor did I... ..."

Goku: "... ... Vegeta... Everyone is begging me to get rid of the kid. But I told them that it's not my decision to make! He's your nephew, so I felt that YOU should be the one who decides on what to do with him."

Vegeta just rubbed his face with a moan.

Vegeta: "And just when I thought my life couldn't get any more dramatic..."

Goku: "Very funny, Vegeta. ... ... You wanna see him?"

Vegeta: "Say wha?..."

A few moments later and Goku was opening the door to his and Chi-Chi's bedroom. On their bed laid the sleeping nephew of the saiyan prince. Vegeta walked in and drew closer to the little boy for a closer look. The resemblance was unmistakable. He looked exactly like Coge with only some tiny differences. Vegeta just rubbed his brow. He was seriously wishing that this was all just a bad dream.

Vegeta: "God, I wish this were a dream."

Goku: "For once I wish you were dreaming too, Vegeta. This is like some bad dream coming true, huh?"

Vegeta: "You have no idea, Kakarot."

Goku: "So what do you want to do? If you want to get rid of him, I won't argue with you."

Vegeta: "That'd be a first."

Vegeta huffed a laugh and grinned. Goku couldn't help but do the same. Normally Goku would be against something like this. It just goes to show at how much everyone hates and fears Coge. But the moment was ended when Kosa began to stir. He sat up and looked around before finding Goku and a strange man with him. The stranger was similar to Goku in body size, but his face and hair were different.

Kosa: "Mr. Goku..."

Goku: "Hey, kiddo! Enjoy your nap?"

Kosa nodded before looking at the stranger with Goku. He had never met his father so he didn't know who Vegeta was.

Kosa: "W-Who's he?"

Goku: "Kosa, this is Vegeta... He's your biological uncle."

Kosa: "My uncle?..."

Kosa just looked at Vegeta and Vegeta just looked at him. The saiyan prince then saw something else as the boy smiled at him.

Kosa: "Uncle!"

The little boy held out his arms, wanting to be held. What Vegeta saw made him drop his guard. Sure he saw Coge within this child, but at the same time... He didn't. There was something different about him compared to his father. Something innocent. Plus the way he reacted to him wasn't hostile at all. If the child had come to do him harm, he wouldn't have acted that way. Perhaps it was because Coge had abandoned that Kosa didn't have the same hatred towards him. He had never learned it. Throwing all caution to the wind, Vegeta picked up his nephew and held him close.

Goku: "You're gonna keep him?"

Vegeta: "Well... It's worth a shot, I mean... Sure he's Coge's son, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's like Coge."

Goku: "This is true. Plus he's young enough to reteach if he does show any of the personality traits that make his father so, uh..."

Vegeta: "Can't think of a word?"

Goku: "A word that's more 'child friendly' if you know what I mean."

Vegeta: "I get it."

Goku: "I hope you realize, Vegeta, that you'll probably be getting a lot of criticism for a while. I understand why you're doing this. Judging someone by their heritage isn't right. But Coge's given us nothing but trouble for years, it's gonna be hard for the others to look past that."

Vegeta: "Like I haven't been criticized before. Tien still judges me on my past actions."

Goku: (With a slightly annoyed look) "This is true... Even though I've told him otherwise hundreds of times."

Vegeta just looked down at the smiling boy snuggled against his chest.

Vegeta: "Maybe we can teach Kosa better. Like you said, he's young enough."

Goku: "And like you said, it's worth a shot. But where's he going to stay? I don't exactly have enough room here."

Vegeta: "Well seeing as how he's my nephew and all... It's only right that he stays with me."

Goku just rolled his eyes with a smile and a sigh. Normally that'd be a good idea and all... But there was one little problem. A problem with white hair and teal/turquoise eyes.

Goku: "Toushiro's not gonna be happy when you tell him who Kosa is."

Vegeta: "No, he's not gonna be happy... ... He's gonna SCREAM!"

And boy did the young Squad 10 captain scream!


	4. Chapter 4

Only Toushiro can pull off what he does to Vegeta in this chapter and live to tell the tale.

* * *

**Gutsy Actions**

Toushiro: "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, VEGETA?!"

Vegeta: "Watch the mouth!"

When Toushiro came to get Vegeta at Capsule Corp, he was thrown the biggest surprise he's ever had yet!

Toushiro: "YOU MEAN THAT MONSTER HAS A CHILD?!"

Vegeta: "I said watch your mouth, Toushiro, and stop screaming!"

When it came to Coge, the only one who probably feared and hated him as much as Vegeta was Toushiro. Every time the young captain encountered the scarred saiyan, he was always nearly killed. Because of that, Toushiro had developed a healthy level of both fear and respect towards Vegeta's older brother. So when he was told that Coge had a son, it set his nerves off in a bad way! And he's yet to be told of the other part.

Toushiro: "I can't help it, Vegeta! It makes me sick that that boy over there is the child of that... THAT-"

Vegeta suddenly clamped his hand over Toushiro's mouth and turned the young captain's head towards him.

Vegeta: "Don't make me say it a third time, Toushiro!"

Toushiro: (Muffled) "Sorry."

As Vegeta removed his hand, Goku and the others all just watched to see how Toushiro was going to react. Something told them that it was going to entertaining, and so far... They were right.

Vegeta: "Now, captain... I have something else to tell you and it involves you."

Toushiro: "Does it involve the kid?"

Vegeta: "Yes, oh mighty 13 year old captain!"

Toushiro just gave Vegeta a death glare, like that was going to do anything.

Vegeta: "Now Kosa is an orphan. Coge abandoned him right after he was born. And when he was old enough to make the trip, Kosa was sent to me. Now the decision on what to do with him was on me and I chose to let him stay."

Toushiro just looked at Vegeta with a face that was making everyone giggle. Eyebrows hung over his eyes, bottom jaw hanging out. Clearly the child prodigy was really not happy about the whole thing.

Toushiro: "Why?..."

Vegeta: "Just because he's Coge's son, that doesn't mean he's like Coge. I mean, you've seen and met my father. You know what he's like. You know that I look identical to him. But am I like my father?"

Toushiro: "No. You're different from your father."

And Vegeta snapped his fingers and then pointed at him, letting the young captain know that he had answered his own question. Toushiro just rolled his eyes.

Vegeta: "And when I mean 'stay', I mean 'stay with me'."

A sudden look of sheer horror flashed across Toushiro's face. The son of Coge... Staying - In the Soul Society - With Vegeta AND HIM?! Forget the fact that all of the other Soul Reapers didn't like Coge either, the very idea that this kid was going to stay with him and his uncle did not sit well with Toushiro at all! Goku and the others all just watched with great amusement as Toushiro went into another fit.

Toushiro: "WHAT!? WHY?!"

Toushiro was understandably irritated. But Vegeta had ways of manipulating his young captain.

Vegeta: "Because I'm his uncle..."

Toushiro: "AND!?"

Vegeta: "And because you're the one who's bitching about it the most! And incase you've forgotten, we're in the World of The Living."

Toushiro: "What's that got to do with anything?!"

Vegeta: "Remember our little agreement? In the Soul Society, I follow your orders - In the Living World, you follow my orders. So what do ya got to say about that, huh?"

The others all just watched as Toushiro just stood there with a slightly annoyed look. He had been called out and had to comply. Vegeta was confident that the young captain was going to just agree with his decision without any backlash. Or so he thought. Everyone got the shock and thrill of the day when Toushiro did something completely unexpected. Although he complied with Vegeta's decision, Toushiro also wanted to let Vegeta know at how irritated he was at the moment. So Toushiro took one hell of a leap of faith and pushed his luck with the saiyan prince. Talk about brave and gutsy! The boy raised his left hand up to his face and, with the same blank/slightly annoyed expression on his face, gave Vegeta the all mighty middle finger gesture! Everyone silently gasped as they glanced at Toushiro and then at Vegeta! Said saiyan prince just stared at the Squad 10 Captain with a slightly irritated and unamused look but with a smug smile instead of a frown. Not a lot of people would dare to do that to him. But then again, Vegeta liked Toushiro.

Vegeta: "Y'know... You're really, really lucky that I like you, Toushiro. Cause if I didn't, you'd be a pile of mush right about now. Ya know that, right?"

And then Toushiro REALLY pushed his luck! With his middle finger still extended, a smug smile crossed his own face!

Toushiro: "Yeah, I know. That's why I know I can get away with this."

Goku and the others all started to laugh and snicker as Vegeta's jaw literally just dropped! No one has ever done that to Vegeta! As the prince tried to find some words, smug little Toushiro just laughed at himself for what he had done. Clearly Toushiro has spent a lot of time around Vegeta, cause he knew just how far he could go!

Vegeta: "You cheeky little bastard..."

Toushiro: "Well this 'cheeky little bastard' still has an issue with this whole thing about that kid."

Vegeta: "He has a name you know."

Toushiro: "Yes I know. And your point is?"

Vegeta: "You don't like it when someone calls you 'kid' right?"

Toushiro: "... No..."

Vegeta: "Then have the respect to at least call him by his name."

Toushiro: "Yes sir..."

Trunks: "Ha ha!"

Toushiro just snapped back at Trunks with a quick death glare and hiss.

Ulquiorra: "So how are you going to convince the Soul Society? It was hard enough to convince them to let Grimmjow and I live."

Grimmjow: "Yeah and they hate Coge just as much as everyone else does."

18: "And there lies the rub."

Videl: "It's not like they're gonna just accept Kosa because you say so."

Chi-Chi: "I can think of a few already that will defiantly have the biggest issue with Kosa."

Roshi: "Aside from Toushiro, that is."

Vegeta: "I'm pretty sure I can handle everything. It's not like I haven't dealt with something like this before."

Goku: (As he's casting a glance at Gin) "So true."

Vegeta: "And you are gonna help me, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "How?"

Vegeta: "By accepting Kosa. I've done a lot of favors that you've asked of me, Toushiro... It's time that I was repaid."

Toushiro: "And what if I refuse?"

Vegeta: "Then you'll REALLY be pushing your luck with me... Boy..."

While staring eye to eye with him, Toushiro gulped as the great saiyan's words hit his ears. He has already pushed his luck with Vegeta's temper. Going any further was just plain suicide. And Vegeta has made that note very clear.

Toushiro: *Gulp* "... ... I'll see what I can do for the kid."

A glare from Vegeta made the young captain correct himself.

Toushiro: "I mean... For Kosa."


	5. Chapter 5

**Accepting**

It took A LOT of convincing, as well as a few threatening stand offs, but the 13 Court Guard Squads all agreed with Vegeta. After about two days, Kosa started talking and moving around more. Something Toushiro wasn't particularly happy about.

Toushiro: "I liked him better when he was quiet."

Momo: "I thought you didn't like him at all."

Toushiro: "I don't."

Momo: "I don't like it either, but I do agree with Vegeta. Just being his son doesn't mean Kosa will be like Coge."

Toushiro: "I know, I know. Vegeta already gave me that whole spiel. And I know I said that Vegeta looks like his father but isn't anything like him, but..."

Momo: "But what?"

Toushiro: "He does share a few personality traits with his father. Stubbornness being one of them."

Momo just chuckled. Toushiro glanced over at Kosa who was sitting on the sofa playing with Rangiku. She was very determined to get the saiyan boy to like her since her captain had a saiyan companion.

Toushiro: "I still say this is a bad idea."

Momo: "Why's that?"

Toushiro: "Sure Kosa maybe innocent, but his father isn't and if that bastard's still alive, he could see this as an opportunity."

Momo: "I see what you mean, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "But the worst part of this is that Vegeta's making me watch the brat whenever he goes on a mission! I hate that. You wouldn't believe at how annoying and-"

Momo: "Uh!..."

Toushiro: "-And Vegeta's right behind me, isn't he?..."

Momo just grinned nervously and that made Toushiro turn around in his chair. Sure enough... There was Vegeta, giving the young captain his raised eyebrow look. Toushiro just grinned back nervously. The next day, there was a lot of things Toushiro wanted to get off his chest about Kosa. But he didn't want to entice Vegeta's wrath, or any form of anger for that matter. So while Vegeta was off doing who knows what, Toushiro went to Capsule Corp on his own. He wanted to talk to Goku, but he had no idea at where he lived and he still sucked at sensing energy outside of the Soul Society. It was easy in the Soul Society because there were only three people that gave off that kind of energy, Val, Vegeta, and Mika. In the World of The Living, that was a whole different matter. Since he couldn't get a hold of Goku, Toushiro went to the next best thing.

Toushiro: "Thanks for seeing me, Gin. I needed someone to talk to who wasn't Vegeta or related to him."

Gin sat a cup of tea down for the young captain before sitting down in the chair next to him. After Toushiro took a drink, he looked over to Gin.

Gin: "No problem, Toushiro. I wasn't doing anything anyway. So what's bugging you, huh?"

Toushiro just stared down at his tea cup. He hated judging Vegeta's actions behind his back, but this was something that he couldn't say in front of the saiyan.

Toushiro: "I think you already know, Gin."

Bright blue eyes just stared at the young captain. He did indeed know already.

Gin: "It's about Kosa, huh."

Toushiro: "Yeah... I want to respect Vegeta's decision... But... He's Coge's son, after all! It's almost as if all of the Z-Fighters are blind to the truth!"

Gin: "I wouldn't say all, Toushiro. Just to let ya know, Goku himself is a little apprehensive over the whole 'Kosa being Coge's son' thing."

Toushiro: "Then why hasn't he talked to Vegeta?"

Gin: "I asked him that very same question and he told me-"

**~Flashback~**

Goku: "Although he's Coge's son, judging him just by his heritage alone is just as bad. I mean, look at Vegeta's family, Gin. You've got Coge, Vegeta and Tarble. Compare all three brothers with one another and you'll see that they're all very different when it comes to their individual personalities. One's cruel and heartless, one's fierce yet gentle, and the other's weak and timid."

Gin: "Hmm... I guess so..."

Goku: "Be honest with me, Gin. Are you aware of Vegeta's past?"

Gin: "Yes, both you and Toushiro have told me."

Goku: "Well think of this too. Look at Vegeta's past... He was brought up to be the next king and then he's enslaved most of his life by Frieza! Considering everything he's been through, Vegeta could've turned out to be a lot worse."

Gin: "I see what you mean."

Goku: "You may not know this, Gin, but I was sent here to Earth as a baby to destroy all of the earthlings and everything else on it. But I was raised by a very kind old man and look at what I turned out as. All I'm saying is that Kosa may be Coge's son, but that doesn't mean he will be like his father. We'll just have to wait and see."

**~End Flashback~**

Toushiro: "Yeah... That sounds like something Goku would say."

Gin: "In all honesty, Toushiro... I have to agree with Goku on that. But I'm still keeping an eye on that kid."

Toushiro: "Everyone is. But what bugs me even more is that Vegeta knows I don't like the kid and yet he's always leaving him with me when he goes off on missions and such!"

Gin: "Maybe he's hoping that Kosa will look up to you just like you look up to him."

Toushiro paused for a moment. He hadn't thought of it like that.

Gin: "I know it's hard to get past the whole 'Coge's son' thing. But don't you think its fair to at least try to accept him? If I recall... You told me that Kurotsuchi had told everyone that saiyans were very dangerous when you first saw Vegeta. But you gave it a shot and look at what happened! You got the prince of all saiyans as your best friend and second lieutenant."

It was true. Kurotsuchi had told all of them that saiyans were extremely dangerous when Vegeta first came to the Soul Society. But while even knowing that, Toushiro gave it a shot to get close to the saiyan and it payed off with Vegeta becoming his best friend and the 13 Court Guard Squads making friends with the Z-Fighters which has already payed off greatly. So it was fair to at least TRY to accept Kosa. And if it didn't work... Well they tried. It was all that can be asked.

Toushiro: "I guess it is fair."

Gin only nodded and they both finished their tea before Toushiro headed back home. When he got back, he sucked it up and tried to accept Kosa's presence. The next few days were hard. It was a friday morning when Toushiro's tolerance finally ended. The young captain was filling out a lot of documents and files when Vegeta walked in with Kosa right behind him.

Toushiro: "Good timing, Vegeta. I've got a mission for you."

Vegeta: "I just woke up and already I have a mission."

Toushiro: "That's life as a lieutenant."

Vegeta: "Speaking of lieutenant, where's our friendly all night party lover?"

Toushiro: "You probably just answered your own question with that one."

Vegeta: "Yeah no kidding. Probably in bed with a hangover the size of Fort Knox. So am I on my own or helping some poor soul."

Toushiro: "You are going to help with the field training of some academy students today."

Vegeta: "... ... Who's the instructor?"

Toushiro: "I'll give you a hint. Red hair with tattoos."

Vegeta: "Renji, huh? ... ... This is gonna be an all day mission."

Toushiro: "At least you'll be entertained."

Vegeta: "That's the only bright side of working with Renji. Everything else is just painful."

Toushiro huffed a laugh before he looked at Kosa. He knew what was coming next.

Vegeta: "Kosa. You stay here. This is gonna get a little too colorful for you."

Kosa: "Ok, uncle."

Vegeta left, leaving Toushiro alone with Kosa and wouldn't be back till dark. Although his second lieutenant had accepted the little saiyan boy next to him, Toushiro still did not care for Kosa at all. Sure Toushiro was trying to tolerate Kosa. But it hasn't gone all that well. The boy looked so much like his father that it was really hard to get passed. Only moments after his uncle had left, Kosa looked up at the young captain and was met with a nasty look. But Kosa didn't know why he was getting this look. He was too young to understand. Toushiro just went back to his work filling out the paperwork. At the corner of his eye, he could see Kosa staring at him.

Kosa: "So you are a captain, huh?"

Toushiro: "Yes... Yes I am."

Kosa: "And my uncle's your lieutenant?"

Toushiro: "Second lieutenant."

Toushiro was starting to get agitated.

Kosa: "Why isn't he a captain?"

Toushiro: "Because he chooses to stay as a lieutenant."

Kosa: "Were you a lieutenant once?"

Suddenly, Toushiro slammed his hands on his desk while standing up! He had had it with this kid! When the child prodigy glared at him, Kosa quickly apologized for whatever he did wrong.

Kosa: "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

Instead of saying anything, Toushiro grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him over to the door. After he opened the door, the Squad 10 captain shoved the saiyan boy outside onto the walkway!

Toushiro: "You stay out here and away from me! Got it!?"

Kosa only nodded his head while standing there, completely unaware at what was going on. Toushiro then slammed the door shut right in front of Kosa! He didn't even look back as he returned to his work!

Toushiro: "Best case scenario is he'll leave here in a few minutes."

Hours went by and night had descended upon the Soul Society. Vegeta was already back in Toushiro's room and fast asleep. It was 11 at night when the young captain finished all of the paperwork. He was tired and ready for bed. As he was turning off the lights, he thought about whether he should drop off the paperwork now or in the morning. He decided to do it in the morning and left his office, stepping into the quiet night. But as he was closing the door, he noticed something next to the door at the corner of his eye. He looked over and to his complete surprise and shock...

Toushiro: "What the?!"

There was Kosa! Laying asleep on the walkway, right where Toushiro had left him this morning. Toushiro couldn't believe his eyes! The saiyan boy had stayed out here alone all day and had even fallen asleep here too!

Toushiro: *He's been out here this whole time?!*

Toushiro just continued to stare at the sleeping form in front of him. As he did, he thought back to how he had behaved earlier towards this kid. Guilt filled his heart and with a heavy sigh, he walked over to the boy and gently picked him up. He nestled Kosa in his arms and carried him back to his quarters. When he arrived at his bedroom and walked in, Toushiro found Vegeta fast asleep already. The young captain laid the little saiyan next to his uncle and put a blanket over him. He himself then got ready for bed and laid down next to Vegeta's other side. He closed his eyes soon after. A minute later however, he was slightly woken up by the sounds of someone waking up. Toushiro opened one eye and saw Kosa climbing over his hard sleeping uncle. Toushiro was speechless when he watched the 6 year old boy crawl over to him and nuzzle himself against the young captain. Even after what he had done, Kosa still trusted him. That was the night that Toushiro finally accepted Kosa. Vegeta opened just one eye to watch as Toushiro calmly went back to sleep with his nephew nuzzled against him. He smiled softly before going back to sleep. Things finally seemed to be settling down.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Tricks**

Toushiro had finally come to accept Kosa, which in turn made everyone accept him. Because Toushiro knew more about saiyans than even Kurotsuchi, everyone looked to him when something involved a saiyan. So if the young captain of Squad 10 felt safe around Kosa, that put everyone at ease. That was now about two weeks ago. Kosa finally seemed to be settled into the Soul Society. But then his whole world was turned upside down one day. He met the very person who had been the cause of his harsh start in life. He was playing in the woods close by the Seireitei, his uncle and the Soul Reapers too far away to stop anything.

Kosa: "W-Who... Who are you? You look like my uncle."

?: "Your uncle?... Tell me, little one... What is your name and who is your uncle?"

Kosa: "My name is Kosa and my uncle is Vegeta. Why do you wanna know about him?"

?: "So Vegeta is your uncle!? Hmm... Tell me, how close are you to him?"

Kosa: "He's the only family I know of."

?: "Is he nice to you?"

Kosa: "Yeah! Uncle Vegeta and Mr. Hitsugaya are really nice to me!"

?: "Hm..."

Kosa: "Do you know them, mister?"

?: "My name is Coge, little one, and oh yes I do. They're not as nice as you think."

Kosa: "How's that?"

Coge: "You see these scars? Those two did this to me!"

Kosa: "Uncle Vegeta and Mr. Hitsugaya?! B-But-"

Coge: (Acting like the victim) "And what hurts the most is that your dear uncle Vegeta is family to me! I was just trying to be a good big brother to him and he not only attacks me, but he sicks his friends on me as well!"

Kosa: "You're uncle Vegeta's big brother?"

Coge: (Still playing victim) "Yes I am! And how heartless is he when he doesn't even tell you about me, your own father!?"

Kosa: "You're my dad!? But Mr. Hitsugaya said that you were crazy?"

Coge: "Who's crazy?! Me?! Or the man who gave his own brother all of these scars and had me exiled before I could even see my own son being born..."

Kosa: "I don't think you're crazy, daddy."

Coge: "That's my little warrior."

Kosa laughed as his father patted him on his head. Although Coge had a smile on his face, deep down he was utterly disgusted. His son was still weak, but he could also be the key to getting at Vegeta. Everyone trusted Kosa, so he could get closer to Vegeta then Coge could. That's when the evil man's mind hatched up a plan.

Kosa: "Why don't you come back with me, daddy? I'm sure uncle Vegeta and Mr. Hitsugaya will let you stay if I asked."

Coge: "That's a great idea but I'm afraid it won't work, my son."

Kosa: "Why not?"

Coge: "You see, we are saiyans. Do you know what those are?"

Kosa: "A-huh. Uncle Vegeta told me. He said that he was the prince of all saiyans."

Coge: "Actually, I'm the real prince of all saiyans. Your uncle challenged me to a fight when we were kids and cheated so that he could beat me and take the title. Our father bought the whole thing and now I'm forced to live in exile. But if I were to beat him, I could regain my rightful title and you can live with me. How does that sound?"

Kosa: "Yeah!"

Coge: "But the problem is, I can't get near Vegeta. His friends keep driving me away before I can even explain what I want to do. He's filled their heads with stories and now they attack me at first glance. Particularly that young white haired boy."

Kosa: "You mean Mr. Hitsugaya?"

Coge: "Yes, that's him. He's the most dangerous of them all! He's the one who instigates the others. But if he was out of the picture, I could get my rematch with Vegeta. What do you say, Kosa? Will you help your old man?"

Kosa: "I will, daddy!"

Coge: "Good boy. Now here's what we'll do..."

And Coge whispered the plan to his son. The next day, there was an urgent dispatch of all captains and lieutenants to the World of The Living. A number of Mock-Arrancars were attacking Karakura Town. Ichigo and his friends were doing their best and the Z-Fighters were on their way to the city already.

Toushiro: "You guys go on ahead! I left my Zanpakuto back in my office!"

Rangiku: "Hurry, captain!"

Vegeta: "Let's go, Rangiku!"

Toushiro hurried back and picked up his Zanpakuto. But he couldn't find it anywhere.

Toushiro: "Where?..."

Kosa: "Mr. Hitsugaya!"

Kosa came running in all of a sudden.

Kosa: "Mr. Hitsugaya! I know where those monsters are coming from!"

Toushiro: "You do?! How?!"

Kosa: "I saw them leave a cave close by to that town! I can lead you there!"

Toushiro: "Show me!"

And Toushiro followed Kosa.

Toushiro: *Maybe I can prevent more from coming!*

Meanwhile, the added forces started putting a dent in the number of Mock-Arrancars. But the Mock-Arrancars all started heading east, towards a desert and chasm known as Dead-Mans Grave. It was nothing more then a deep, deep pit that seemed to have no bottom. They all thought it was perfect. They'd have them trapped. Back at Toushiro and Kosa, the little saiyan led the young captain into a cave. The cave became a cavern with only one way in and one way out. But there was no sign that any Hollow or Mock-Arrancar had been here.

Toushiro: "Kosa, what's going on? I thought you said that those Mock-Arrancars were coming from here?"

Kosa: "I'm sorry, Mr. Hitsugaya. But I lied."

Toushiro: "You what?"

?: "Takes after his father, doesn't he?"

Toushiro's eyes flew open with horror and fear! That voice...

?: "Ha ha ha ha! Oh, you should see the look on your face, boy!"

Toushiro turned around and came face to face with Coge himself.

Toushiro: "COGE!?"

Toushiro reached to draw his sword, but he forgot that he didn't have it. The evil saiyan grabbed him and threw him into a strong cage! After shaking his head, Toushiro looked up at Coge.

Toushiro: "Coge, you bast-"

Coge: "Ah-ah-ah! Not in front of the child, you little brat!"

Toushiro just looked at Kosa, his eyes angry and confused at the same time.

Toushiro: "Kosa... Why?!"

Kosa: "Does Mr. Hitsugaya have to be caged, dad?"

Coge: "Yes he does, son. You saw how he reacted when he saw me. He'd slice my head clean off if given half the chance."

Toushiro: "Damn right I would!"

Kosa: "Stop being mean to my dad!"

Coge just laughed hysterically!

Coge: "You probably don't even know that it was Kosa here who took your sword and hid it!"

Toushiro: "Kosa, you took my sword?..."

Kosa: "Dad told me to."

Coge: "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a little brother to kill."

Kosa: "Huh? But, dad I thought you just wanted to fight uncle Vegeta?"

Coge: "I lied, son. By now those Mock-Arrancars have led Vegeta and everyone else to Dead-Mans Grave. The perfect resting place for Vegeta!"

Kosa: "But you said-"

Coge: "Stay here, boy! And don't get in my way!"

Kosa: "O-Ok..."

And Coge left to do his evil deeds. Toushiro tried to break free but he wasn't strong enough. Five minutes later, the Z-Fighters, Ichigo and his friends and the 13 Court Guard Squads were having trouble. More and more Hollows kept appearing. Then, one by one, many started to fall from exhaustion. While those who could still fight protected the fallen, Vegeta was left alone.

Coge: "We meet again, brother."

The prince turned around to see Coge right behind him.

Vegeta: "I should have known... This is your doing, isn't it?!"

Coge: "You always were too smart for your own good."

Goku looked up at Vegeta just in time to see Coge make the first strike!

Goku: "Damn it! Its Coge!"

Back at the cave...

Toushiro: "Why are you doing this, Kosa?! Why?!"

Kosa: "I... I-I.. I don't know, Mr. Hitsugaya... He's my dad after all and I wanted was for him to be proud of me."

Toushiro: "Open your eyes, Kosa! He doesn't care about you! The only reason he suddenly took interest in you was to get to Vegeta!"

Kosa: "But-"

Toushiro: "Don't you get it, Kosa!? He USED YOU! He's using you to get what he wants! He doesn't care about you and he never will! As soon as he kills Vegeta he's going to either abandon you or worse, KILL YOU!"

Kosa: "K-K... Kill me!?"

Toushiro: "The guy's a mad-man, Kosa! He wouldn't think twice about killing his own son! I mean, he's trying to kill his own brother right now for gods sake! And there's no telling what he'll do to Tarble!"

Kosa: "Tarble?"

Toushiro: "Didn't you know?! You have two uncles! Vegeta's your first uncle and Tarble is your second! Tarble's not a fighter, the only one protecting him from Coge is Vegeta! If Vegeta dies, Tarble will too and if that happens, you won't have any family left!"

Kosa was now completely confused and turned around. Who should he believe? His father or Toushiro?

Toushiro: "Think about this, Kosa! You saw my reaction to Vegeta telling me that Coge was your father! We all fear and hate the man! We don't even mention his name without a good reason! The guy makes the evil in Hell look like saints! And yet even though there was the possibility of you betraying him, Vegeta took you in and accepted you anyway, Kosa! He trusted you! He's even trained you! Vegeta's more of a father to you then your own father is! Don't you get it, Kosa?! Just because your his son, that doesn't mean you have to walk the same path as your father! And listen to this, Kosa! Your uncle even told me himself that you have all the qualities of becoming the king!"

Kosa: "Uncle Vegeta said that?"

Toushiro: "Yes! All you need is some training which he was planning to give you today. He doesn't want to be the king! Vegeta had to literally beat his father down something fierce to make him understand this!"

Kosa: "What can I do, Mr. Hitsugaya?! I can't win against my dad!"

Toushiro: "On your own, maybe not, but with me you can! Get me out of here, Kosa, and I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you! I swear it on my life!"

Kosa looked at the young captain for a moment. The seriousness in those teal/turquoise eyes meant that what he said was true. The little boy then opened the cage and released Toushiro. When Toushiro stood before him, Kosa just apologized with his head down.

Kosa: "I'm sorry, Mr. Hitsugaya. I'm just so confused right now."

Toushiro: "Hey it's ok, Kosa. We need to hurry if we want to save Vegeta!"

Just then, a voice called out to Toushiro. Both boys looked down the cavern at the only way in and out. Just as the echos died, a black creature flew down the hole and flew right at them with a sense of purpose! Kosa was terrified of the creature, but Toushiro recognized it right away when the female Varu got closer.

Toushiro: "Ebony!"

Ebony came right at them at full speed! When she was almost above them, she called out to the young Soul Reaper.

Ebony: "Catch!"

The Varu dropped something right into Toushiro's hands as she flew over them. It was Hyorinmaru, Toushiro's Zanpakuto! The boys looked at Ebony as she slowly turned around in mid-air.

Toushiro: "How'd you find us?!"

Ebony: "Your loyalty to Vegeta is what summoned me to you! Hurry, young ones! Coge is attacking Vegeta and the others as we speak! There's no time to waste!"

Toushiro: "You heard her, Kosa! We have to move, now!"

Kosa: "Ok! I'm ready!"

Toushiro: "Ebony! Can you lead us out of here?!"

Ebony: "This wish I shall gladly grant you!"

As Toushiro put his Zanpakuto on his back, he and Kosa ran after Ebony as fast as they could!


	7. Chapter 7

**Tough Choices**

Coge continued to attack Vegeta relentlessly. The prince was doing the best he could to fight off his brother, but Coge was using a new fighting technique, one that seemed to be making Vegeta weaker with every punch. Goku and the others had their hands full already. The Mock-Arrancars had exhausted a number of them by their mass numbers.

Piccolo: "We can't keep this up much longer!"

Goku: "I know! We need help and fast!"

And just like that... Help came. A black figure appeared in the clouds above and shot down towards the battle field like a rocket. The ebony black creature flew towards that powerful Hollows and, with the elements of fire, earth, ice, and electricity, started picking them off one by one. When it flew by Goku and the others, they all knew it was friend.

Goku: "That's Ebony!"

With the added fire power and air support, the Mock-Arrancars stared to get pushed back until the last one was defeated. But the crisis wasn't over. The sound of a body hitting the earth reminded them all that a much greater enemy was among them. The others all turned and stood by him as Vegeta struggled to stand. Coge, on the other hand, was uninjured.

Coge: "I can't tell you how long I've waited for this. The day I take back my honor."

Krillin: "Try some sanity first!"

Goku: "You can't win against all of us, Coge!"

Coge: "Oh I think I can. With just a few punches, I've rendered Vegeta practically helpless!"

Vegeta: "He's right. I don't know how, but I feel like I've been fighting for 5 hours straight."

Coge: "And once all of you are gone, there will be nothing left to stop me from blowing this filthy planet into star dust!"

As Coge prepared am energy blast, the others all watched on helplessly. If they attacked him, he would surely follow through with his threat! For the sake of his friends and family, Vegeta stepped forward, preparing to make the ultimate sacrifice.

Goku: "Vegeta, don't!"

Vegeta: "Let's settle this, Coge!"

Coge: "... Gladly..."

And just at that last crucial second...

Kosa: "Dad, stop!"

Coge flinched and turned around as all eyes fell on the young saiyan.

Vegeta: "Kosa?!"

Coge: "What are you doing here, boy!?"

Kosa: "Mr. Hitsugaya was right! You are a monster! You don't care about me or anything! All you care about is how much blood you can spill! That's why you tricked me into helping you! You got those scars from Uncle Vegeta because he was defending himself, didn't you?!"

Kosa stood his ground as his father slowly started coming towards him. But although he was standing his ground, he was very scared.

Coge: "You think you can beat me boy!? You don't have the guts!"

Toushiro: "But I do!"

The crazed saiyan turned around just in time as Toushiro appeared out of nowhere and swung his blade at him! Coge jumped out of the way and Toushiro stood next to Kosa. With his sword pointing a him, Toushiro bravely stood his ground against Coge. All of a sudden, the scarred saiyan felt something run down his face from above his right eye. He wiped the spot and looked at what was on his hand. His eyes widened with rage. Blood.

Toushiro: "That's just for locking me in that cage."

The young captain then gripped the handle of his Zanpakuto with both hands.

Toushiro: "And this is for tricking your own son!"

With a solid swing of his sword, a wall of ice came rushing at Coge! Although he leapt out of the way, Coge was hit from behind by Ulquiorra! The moment Coge hit the ground, all hell was unleashed upon him! This was it! This could very well be their best chance to get rid of Coge once and for all... And they TOOK IT! Not one person did not take this chance, no matter how weak or injured they were! They all charged at him! From each side, from each angle, they attacked him! Gohan and Ichigo went first. They attacked while Val and Piccolo attacked from behind! Coge attacked and defended himself as best he could but with every attack, he gradually got weaker and weaker! Byakuya, Soifon, Ulquiorra and Krillin attacked next after their friends were pushed away. When they got pushed away, more took over. Finally, the only ones remaining were Toushiro, Gin, Vegeta and Goku. The four of them attacked as one! Gin got a good headlock on Coge and literally wrestled him to the ground! Coge rammed his elbow into Gin's jaw and the silver haired man lost his grip. Just as Gin was pushed away, the scarred saiyan started to stand and as he did so, he lashed out at Toushiro as the young captain tried to impale him! Coge's own claw-like fingers struck Toushiro at his right brow! The cut was small but deep. Toushiro had to back off as blood ran into his right eye! With adrenaline pumping, Vegeta and Goku smashed themselves into Coge and forced him to the edge of the chasm. In his weak state, there was a chance that Coge may not survive a fall into the chasm. Seeing this, Vegeta and Goku threw the scarred saiyan over the edge! But just as Coge was thrown over the edge, the mad saiyan did the unspeakable! He grabbed Kosa's leg! The boy screamed as he was pulled into the canyon with his insane father! Toushiro tried to grab him but he wasn't fast enough! The others all watched in horror as Kosa and Coge tumbled into the rocky canyon! To Chiaotzu, it was like deja-vu when he had pushed Coge over the edge of a gorge to save Vegeta when the saiyan first came to earth. But this time was different... Both father and son were holding on the steep cliff for dear life! Kosa gripped the rocks with all his might! But the 6 year old wasn't as strong as his father or uncle and his hands bled from the strain! Below him, his father was holding on just as hard! At the top, Toushiro and Vegeta were the first to start climbing down to save the poor boy. But for some reason, Vegeta was taking a different route then Toushiro, the slower route. But the young captain wasn't paying attention to his second lieutenant, he was focused on Kosa. He had promised the boy that he wouldn't let anything happen to him, so he felt responsible for what was happening. Finally, Toushiro made it to the edge of a smaller cliff and gazed down at Kosa.

Kosa: "Mr. Hitsugaya! Help me!"

Kosa was in real trouble! He was hanging off of a vertical cliff over the huge and endless canyon! No one could see the bottom, it was all just black. Kosa was too far down to reach by hand, but maybe... Toushiro released his Zanpakuto's Shikai form and the crescent-shaped blade attached by a long chain emerged. This is what he needed! Using all his strength, Toushiro drove the blade of his sword into the ground and ice formed around it to anchor it further. With that done, the young captain could now focus on rescuing the helpless boy. As he tossed the second blade down to him, Toushiro shouted out to Kosa.

Toushiro: "Kosa! Grab hold!"

The blade and chain stopped right next to Kosa. Although he was scared, Kosa bravely reached for the chain! But below him, Coge looked up and saw what was going on.

Coge: "You won't get away that easily!"

As he held onto the chain and watched Kosa reaching for it, Toushiro's eyes widened when he saw Coge starting to climb up the cliff! But just as he saw Coge climbing, he felt weight on the chain and saw Kosa was holding on tightly.

Toushiro: "Hold on tight, Kosa! I'll pull you up!"

Kosa: "Hurry!"

Toushiro then started to pull up the chain and Kosa with it. But there was a problem. Although Kosa was a quarter of Toushiro's size and weight, he was still too heavy to pull up fast! Kosa was now close to the edge!

Kosa: "Mr. Hitsugaya!"

Toushiro: "Grab my hand!"

Toushiro reached out with his hand and Kosa reached out with his! All around him, the young captain could hear the others all shouting to hurry! Coge was almost upon them! But after an intense few seconds, the Soul Reaper grabbed the child's hand and held on tight. But just then, Kosa was almost pulled right out of Toushiro's hand! Both boys looked down and saw Coge grabbing his son's tail, a saiyans main weakness! Kosa felt dizzy and his grip was almost lost! Toushiro grabbed the boy's hand and wrist with both of his hands as he held on for dear life!

Toushiro: "Stay with me, Kosa!"

Coge: "If I'm going to Hell, I'm not going alone!"

Coge tried to pull his son out of Toushiro's grip, but he didn't expect the young captain to have such a firm grip. But as luck would have it, he was not only pulling on a saiyans weak point but also a detachable one. With another tug from his father, Kosa's tail broke off! Coge lost his hold on the rocks and he fell a few feet before grabbing onto the rocks again. He looked up and saw Kosa just coming out of his daze. With a snarl he tried to climb the rocks again! He was just below a shallow cave when suddenly someone dug their fingers into his hands! All eyes fell upon Coge as the evil prince roared in pain! No one could see who it was. But just like that, they knew as Vegeta materialized from the darkness! The two brothers stared into each others eyes, both just as cold as the other. Then, Coge started to bellow out in laughter!

Coge: "HA HA HA HA! YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME!? HAH HAH HAHA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS, VEGETA!"

Coge's maniacal laugh could be heard even through the wind. Suddenly, everyone started shouting at Vegeta to do it! Toushiro finally had a decent hold of Kosa and he looked down at his second lieutenant. Vegeta just stared into his brother's eyes and could see all of the insanity, the hatred, the blood-lust, the overwhelming evil that was his older brother. There was no helping him now, it was pointless to think that he could change. Vegeta saw this and with his last words to Coge... He ended it.

Vegeta: "See you in Hell..."

Before Coge could do anything, Vegeta thrusted his hands forward and released his hold on his brother! Coge was thrown clear of the cliff and plummeted into the darkness, his defiant scream echoing throughout the canyon! Toushiro looked on like all of the others as the evil saiyan disappeared from view and into the black abyss below. A minute later and all was quiet. Vegeta had covered his eyes right after he had thrown his brother off of the cliff. Some of the Z-Fighters and Soul Reapers continued to look down at the spot where Coge had vanished from while others started to climb back up the canyon to regroup. Goku just stood where he was, never taking his eyes off of Vegeta. He knew that what Vegeta had just done was hard for him. He not only had to send his own brother to his death but he had to revert back to his own evil self to do it. The saiyan prince had abandoned that life a long time ago. Back at Vegeta, he suddenly looked up and searched for his nephew. Kosa was finally pulled up and he fell into the safe arms of the Squad 10 Captain in tears. The poor boy had been through a traumatizing ordeal. His own father had tried to kill him. While Kosa cried in his arms, Toushiro pulled his sword out of the rock and returned it to its sheath. Once Hyorinmaru was back in the sheath, Toushiro turned his attention to Kosa.

Toushiro: "It's ok, Kosa. It's over now. You're safe."


	8. Chapter 8

Looks like Coge isn't finished yet. Will they ever defeat him? Only time will tell...

* * *

**Peace at Last?**

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were the first to help Toushiro and Kosa to safety. They owed their lives to the young captain for convincing the other Soul Reapers of the 13 Court Guard Squads to let them live. So it was no surprise that they'd help the young captain whenever they could. Kosa was still badly shaken from his ordeal, but he'd eventually come around. While Vegeta worked his way back to his friends, everyone took notice of the wound above Toushiro's right eye. The bleeding had stopped, most of the blood had been wiped away and now everyone could see for themselves what Coge had left on Toushiro. A small notch at the edge of his right brow from when they were all attacking Coge. It will eventually heal, but not completely. He'll have a small, shallow scar above his right eye for the rest of his life. A permanent reminder of Coge forever. But a small permanent scar on Toushiro was the least of the damage Coge had done. Just shortly after Vegeta was reunited with everyone, he collapsed. When he wouldn't wake up, he was taken to Squad 4 immediately. After a few grueling hours of waiting, Unohana finally got the results. It wasn't good.

Unohana: "I'm not sure how but, something is affecting Lieutenant Vegeta's energy structure."

Gohan: "What do you mean?"

Unohana: "Something is blocking certain areas of his energy paths."

Goku thought back to the fight. During the attack, Coge used some new technique on Vegeta. He only targeted key areas of the prince's body. Those areas were key energy producing areas.

Goku: "So... Does this mean that Vegeta can't use any form of energy anymore?"

Unohana: "Not quite. I did a test and Lieutenant Vegeta can still use energy blasts, but that's all I know."

Goku: "So what did Coge do?"

That was the question that everyone wanted to know. After a day in recovery, Vegeta was back on his feet. When he was told of what has happened, he tried to find out what Coge had done. He could indeed still shoot energy waves and use his animal transformation. But then he found it. He couldn't fly. The moment he said that he couldn't fly, everyone looked hurt. Vegeta loved to fly, so now that he couldn't... It felt like a part of him has died.

Vegeta: "So I can't fly right now. Big deal! I'd rather not be able to fly than be dead or powerless to defend those that I care about."

Everyone smiled at the prince's words. If he was fine with it, so were they.

Vegeta: "Besides, Unohana said that everything will eventually return to normal. How long that'll take, I have no idea. Plus, I'm more of a runner anyway."

Goku: "You can run faster than I can fly! And that's with only two legs, too."

Everyone started laughing. Toushiro felt someone tug at his kimono. When he looked down, he saw Kosa.

Kosa: "Mr. Hitsugaya..."

Toushiro: "Hmm?"

Kosa: "Thank you for looking out for me and I'm sorry for tricking you earlier."

Toushiro: "Don't worry about it. You were being used by Coge."

Yamcha: "I can't believe how innocent Kosa is compared to his father!"

Goku: "How is that possible, Vegeta? I mean, Kosa's so innocent he wouldn't hurt a fly and his father is the most cold hearted, blood thirsty person I've ever seen!"

Vegeta: "Ha ha ha ha! Kakarot, my side of the family has always been whacked! I mean, Coge is born of a slightly higher strength than most, then I'm born stronger than all of the saiyans, and then there's my little brother who falls flat on the scale."

Everyone was laughing. Even Kosa was laughing as he sat in Toushiro's arms.

Gohan: "You and your brothers are far from normal, huh Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Define 'normal'."

Ichigo: "So where exactly is Kosa going to stay?"

Krillin: "Yeah, I mean, we're kinda running out of places to put people, ya know!"

Fortunately, Vegeta had that already figured out. He just looked over to Toushiro to see if it was ok, although just seeing his nephew in his captain's arms told him the answer already. Toushiro already knew of Vegeta's plan and nodded his head. He was more then ok with it now.

Vegeta: "Actually, he's staying with me."

Everyone just looked at Vegeta in a state of confusion.

Goku: "Why?"

Vegeta: "I've made up my mind. Kosa's staying here with me so that I can train him to take my place as the Prince of All Saiyans."

Bulma: "What?"

Gohan: "Really Vegeta?!"

Vegeta: "Mhm... He's got all of the qualifications, he just needs some training. Once he's ready, I'll contact my father. Of course that'll be a while."

Piccolo: "And how exactly are you going to convince your father to come here, Vegeta?"

Vegeta got a devilish smile.

Vegeta: "I'll just tell him that I've changed my mind about becoming the king and blindside him with truth once he's here."

Renji: "But still, how are you going to persuade him to take Kosa?"

Vegeta: "Oh... I can be VERY persuasive."

Hercule: "I'll believe that when I see it."

Vegeta just looked over at Hercule. The World Champion was standing next to a petrified dead tree with a smug look. The saiyan prince looked back and held up his right hand to examine it. Then he asked Hercule a question without ever turning back.

Vegeta: "Satan... Would you mind telling us who killed Cell?"

Hercule: "What kind of question is that? It was me!"

Just a moment later, Hercule felt a rush of wind go past him as Vegeta swung his arm out at him. Petrified wood was one of the hardest materials on earth and yet the saiyan's claw like fingers sliced the petrified wood of the tree like it was nothing! Hercule was struck with fear as he looked at the prince who had a very satisfied smile.

Vegeta: "I'll ask again... WHO killed Cell?"

Hercule: (With a squeak in his voice) "Gohan did."

Vegeta: "That's what I thought."

Ikkaku: "Niiiiice."

Grimmjow: "That was so cool!"

Kosa: "Does this mean I'm staying with you and Uncle Vegeta, Mr. Hitsugaya?!"

Toushiro: "That's exactly what it means, Kosa. And you don't have to keep calling me 'Mr. Hitsugaya'."

Kosa: "Then what can I call you?"

Toushiro: "Either Toushiro or Hitsugaya is fine. But I appreciate the formality."

Trunks: "Especially since it makes you sound older! Ha ha!"

Toushiro: "If I wasn't holding your cousin in my arms right now, Trunks, I'd beat you down SO hard right now!"

As Toushiro and Trunks stared down each other with nasty looks, Vegeta just looked on unamused.

Vegeta: "Welcome to my life."

While everyone officially welcomed Kosa into their lives, Goku stood next to Vegeta as they both watched.

Goku: "I have to say, Vegeta... I'm impressed! You were right about Kosa!"

Vegeta: "Told ya."

Goku: "So what is it that you're hoping to accomplish by training Kosa to be the next king?"

Vegeta: "First of all, YOU have a lot to do with this dream."

Goku: "I do!?"

Vegeta: "A-huh."

Goku: "So what's the dream?"

Vegeta: "My dream is to train Kosa into a king like there's never been before. A strong, confident, courageous and respected leader that will lead and turn the saiyan race into what I think they should be. A race of galactic protecters like us. That way you and I will know that the universe is in good hands when the time comes when we have to leave this world for good. Cause, I don't know about you, but I'm not getting any younger!"

Goku: "Yeah I hear ya, Vegeta! And... That is a good dream. You can count on me to help make that a reality!"

Vegeta: "I knew you would say that."

Goku: "And if Kosa needs help?"

Vegeta: "I've got that covered. Now this is between me, you and Yamamoto for now... But I'm going to start training Toushiro here soon so that, one day, he can become the next Head-Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

Goku: "Ah... I see what you're doing! So that's why you wanted Toushiro and Kosa to become friends!"

Vegeta: "Yep."

Goku: "Just outta curiosity... What was it that made you think Kosa wasn't like his father?"

There was a small moment of silence before the saiyan prince smiled and chuckled.

Vegeta: "His eyes were what convinced me."

Goku: "His eyes? How's that?"

Vegeta: "... ... They reminded me of you, Kakarot."

Goku looked at Vegeta for a moment before glancing over at Kosa. The little boy's eyes looked exactly like his... Innocent and kind-hearted. The earth-raised saiyan then smiled at Vegeta with his signature smile and the saiyan prince smiled back. For now... They could all enjoy a moment of peace. But both Vegeta and Goku had a sickening feeling deep down. They both knew that it was hard to kill the kind of evil that defined Vegeta's brother. Back at the canyon and after two days... A scarred man climbed over the edge and his soulless eyes gazed up at the dark sky. The war between Coge and the Z-Fighters and friends was not over. But now... Someone else has taken the spot on his list that once belonged to Vegeta.

Coge: "Ragh... ... That's the last time you'll get in my way again... You'd better watch your back from now on... 'cause you're now the person I want to kill most, little white haired Soul Reaper!"

Coge has set his sights on Toushiro Hitsugaya.

The End.


End file.
